cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Eronan/New Clan Idea
I'm planning to create a new clan if you haven't read my comment on the Royal Flush page. However, I'm having a bit of trouble with balancing the skills and recovery. "skills and recovery term will be explained in further detail under clan mechanic" Clan Mechanic Here, the vanguard focuses on binding cards from your hand as a cost. This isn't permanent, these cards will then eventually be used to pay a cost by the rear-guards or the Vanguard's secondary skill. This skill will either be used to recover hand or activate a different skill. The problem I have here, is that I want to be able to do both recovering and the skills as much as possible. However, I don't bind enough and if I do bind enough the problem is here is that the recovery isn't enough to support it. So far I'm trying to solve this problem by making cards that bind cards from the top of the deck. Grade 3 Units Card: Boss Grade 3/11000 Power ACT(VC) Limit Break 4: two «[Clan» from your bind zone and put them into your drop zone] If the number of cards in your hand is three or less, draw up to three cards. AUTO(VC): two «[Clan» from your hand, and bind them face down] When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose two of your opponent's rear-guards in the back row, and retire them. CONT(VC/RC): Lord Card: Boss Grade 3/10000 Power AUTO(VC) Limit Break 4: Blast (2) When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to three cards from your bind zone, reveal them to your opponent, add them to your hand. AUTO(VC): a «[Clan» from your hand and bind it face up] When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets Power+5000, until end of that battle. Card: Break Ride Grade 3/11000 Power AUTO(VC) Limit Break 4: a «[Clan» from your hand and bind it face down] When a «Clan» rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw two cards, choose your vanguard and that unit gets Power+10000, until end of turn. CONT(VC): During your turn, if the number of cards in your hand is four or greater, this unit gets Power+2000. CONT(VC/RC): Lord Grade 2 Units Card: Support Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield AUTO: a «[Clan» from your bind zone, put it into your drop zone] When this unit is placed on (VC) or (RC), if you have a «Clan» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card. Card: Support Grade 2/3000 Power/5000 Shield AUTO: Blast (1) & Choose a card from your hand and bind it face down When this unit is placed on (VC) or (RC), if you have a «Clan» vanguard, draw two cards. Grade 1 Units Card: Support Grade 1/7000 Power/5000 Shield AUTO(RC): a card from your bind zone and put it into your drop zone When this unit boosts a «Clan» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, the boosted unit gets Power+4000, until end of that battle. Grade 1/6000 Power/5000 Shield AUTO: Blast (1) When this unit is sent to the bind zone from your hand, if you have a «Clan» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, call this unit to (RC). Grade 0 Units Card: Starter Grade 0/5000 Power/10000 Shield AUTO: Forerunner ACT(RC): Blast (1) & Bind this unit face up If you have two or more cards in your bind zone, look at the top five cards of your deck, draw a card. Card: Stand Trigger Grade 0/Stand Trigger/4000 Power/10000 Shield AUTO: When this unit is sent to the bind zone, if you have a «Clan» vanguard, bind the top card of your deck face down. Category:Blog posts